1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release mechanism, and more particularly to a quick release mechanism having an anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical quick release mechanisms are provided to coupled the wheels to the bicycle frame or to fix the seat post to the bicycle frame, as indicated by the arrows in FIG. 8, one type of the typical release mechanisms is shown in FIG. 9 and indicated by the reference numeral 1 and comprises a handle 11 having a hand grip 111 formed on one end and two cams 112 formed on the other end, a ring 131 fixed on the top of a post 13 and pivotally coupled between the cams 112, an outer thread 132 formed in the lower portion of the post 13 for engaging with a nut 14 for limiting the movement of one end of a sleeve A, and a pad 12 disposed on the upper portion of the post 13 and located below the the cams 112 and engaged with the cams 112, the pad 12 is caused to move the ends of the sleeve A toward or away from each other so as to form a quick release mechanism for a bicycle, however, the quick release mechanism has no anti-theft device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional quick release mechanisms.